Take this Fear Away
by citrinethestrantfordgirl
Summary: Haley lives in old England, however that was not always the case. As a child her and her bestfriend Liz lived in the institute at Bruxelles, however on one faithful night everyone was killed by vampires leaving her and Liz the only surviors.


Haley's point of View

"Hey, Liz?" I asked

"What is it Haley?" Liz yawned back slowly rising up to a sitting position.

"Why do we have to hunt the Downworlders?" I pushed hoping to get an answer out of her this time.

"Because we do," Liz replied simply.

"But it doesn't make since they've done nothing wrong, and yet we still kill them." I retorted slightly irritated at her simplistic answers.

"Don't defend those stupid blood suckers, we are shadow hunters. You're supposed to hate them." Liz shirked.

"I know, I know. I was there too remember. And unlike you I was actually in the room when they came to kill mom and dad. Wh..when they pi..picked up th..th.." I froze shaking like no tomorrow.

"Shhhhhh. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you it's all over now." Liz attempted to comfort me grapping me into a tight hug.

"Let go. Let go of me." I screamed running out of our room in the institute and into the streets of London.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell did you do to her," a guy yelled.

"Nothing I swear, just clam down Jem." Steena cringed

"No I won't, don't you realize she's sensitive" Jem retorted still pacing around the room.

"So you really do like her and here I thought you were too much of an ass to care" Liz laughed.

"Am not" Jem argued

"Really then why do you lock yourself in your room, and shut her out when she tries to make your life easier." Liz smirked corning him inside the room by blocking the door.

"Fine I'm an ass, but I don't like her like that" Jem admitted.

"Just get over that pride of yours Jem and for once admit it. You're deeply in love with a shadow hunter, a female. In particular one named Haley Lore. Now go and find her." Liz yelled pointing in the direction of the door, while at the same time sneaking up behind him kicking him out the door.

Liz's point of View

"Hey Liz, whatcha making?" Will asked

"What, oh dinner." I answered slightly dazed looking down into the salad bowl.

"So why are you so out of it?" Will questioned.

"I finally did it." I replied causally.

"Finally did what?" Will tried again.

"I finally got Jem to admit he liked Haley." Steena fist pumped.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Will frowned.

"None of your business; now hand over my money man whore." I smirked holding my hand out.

…..Drat he ran away curse shadow hunter males and their super-fast super speed

Jem's point of view

Where the hell could she be I've looked everywhere. Wait no not everywhere what was that one place we went the one time her family visited when we were kids. Darn why is that memory so hard to remember (Though little did Jem know, he walked subconsciously to that one place).

What's that noise, wait there's someone crying…. Dang is she pretty, and I haven't even seen her face yet. No don't think about her- oh that beautiful silky long blond hair and- no I supposed to be looking for Haley not falling in love with another girl. Maybe I should just go now she's probably wandered back by now, ughhh stupid Liz why does this have to be so difficult I thought continuously kicking a stone.

Haley's point of View

The pain it's too much, stupid Liz why does she always make me remember a thing like this isn't it enough that I'm blind already.

"Who's there" I whispered to myself, "No one you're imaging it Haley, yeah that's right" Oh well might as well look and see anyway "…." "You know Jem just because you're frustrated doesn't mean you have to take it out on the poor stone."

"Haley…," Jem whispered shocked.

"Yep that's my name don't were it out" I joked trying to hide the stray droplets at the corner of my eyes.

"I know you've been crying Haley" Jem said bluntly. I have to save it hurt having him say it like that stone clod like he didn't care at all. Well maybe he didn't.

"So why are you frustrated?" I asked trying to hold back the new tears threatening to break across the pale path of my cheeks.

"I…I was looking for…" Jem started, all pervious composure breaking.

"Tessa yeah I know well she's not here so just leave." I shouted.

"You don't even let me finish don't do that, can't you see it. It's as plain as day even Harry could see this," he yelled coming closer with every word till he was right in front of me.

"Just leave me alone Jem I don't want to hear about it," I choked trying to escape his grasp.

"No I won't, geesh you're so fucking stubborn Hale… can't you see that I-"Jem started.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to hear this." I screamed/ whispered fumbling with my hands to cover my ears.

"You will listen Hale; you're the one I love. You only you ever since-" Jem said.

"Jem go away, I'm not listening" I retorted shaking my head and still covering my ears.

Jem's Point of View

Why is this happening to me, she can't hear me when she plugs her ears? And yet according to Liz I want to tell her the one thing she wants to hear. Well here goes nothing.

Third person point of view

Jem had finally tried everything else and this was his last hope. He slowly removed her hands from her ears and embraced her despite her struggling and that it was considered improper. Then slowly as not to frighten her leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips, breaking all ethical and courting rules in the book.

"Why? I thought you…," she began.

"Sshhhh," He said pressing a finger to her lips "Just listen to me for once ok."

"Ok" the girl replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"It is you I like ok. Not Tessa or anybody else, only you. So do you get it now I'm frustrated, because I couldn't find the girl I love when she was crying. I didn't know where to go to comfort her." he said only to be cut off with her kiss.

"I love you too Jem" she muttered leaning her forehead against his.

"Wait, what I never said" he stammered on.

"Yes you did just now." She uttered slowly trying to break it to him.

"Fine I know I'm not going to win this one," he pouted rubbing the back of his head, "Yes I love you too Haley: my angel, my goddess, my savior. I will continue do so until this potion kills me, but until then it will only be you." And with that he picked her up and twirled her around kissing her senseless, then carried her bridle style back home despite her many complaints and onlookers. Though on the bright side she never was afraid of those leeches again and much to Camille's well being Haley never did try to kill her again. Well expect when she snubbed her, but hey no one can be perfect right…..wink.

Sorry about the ending it's a little cliché.

Anyways I hope you liked it.


End file.
